Human Abra
by Mr.AirSlash
Summary: This is a story about lady Caitlins adventures from Sinnoh to Unova. Rated T for mild violence and damages. That's all I have to say.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Human Abra.**

**I'm not from an English speaking country so please forgive me for typos and misuses of words. This is a Fanfic about Caitlin, who's one of my favorite characters from the pokemon universe.  
**

"Lady Caitlin" Darach said with worry in his voice. "This is getting out of control; you can't act as the judge of these battles anymore".

Caitlin could only watch as the pots and various furniture floated about in the room.

"We need to find some way to stop this" Darach said.

"Darach" Caitlin said while trying to sound calm. "Maybe I just need some kind of vacation". She was able to put everything down without breaking anything and although her butler looked troubled she said.

"I'm going to go out for some fresh air, please consider my proposal of a vacation".

Caitlin walked out on the porch and looked at the view of the Sinnoh branch Battle Facility, she thought about how her powers had developed over the years.

It had started when she first saw one of the battle tourneys her parents used to arrange. The first one she could remember had been between a Mawile and an Alakazam and though Mawile had the best type coverage the victory went to the Alakazam and his trainer Louie.

She remembered how happy the Alakazam had looked to please its trainer, and how calm it had looked under the battles ahead.

Louie had managed to advance through the tournament and, like Victini herself blessed him, had he won in the finals against a Sharpedo.

She had then levitated the chair she was sitting in, without her knowing, to see the award ceremony. Her mother had noticed and had quickly pulled her down and thought it was some pokemon's doing. She immediately blamed the only psychic pokemon she could see and since then had Louie never entered another tournament they arranged.

She was pulled out of her memories by a ghostly presence behind her. At first she thought it belonged to a challenger but she then realized that they'd closed the castle for the day. She spun around and saw a set of red eyes gaze back at her. Then everything went black.

**End of chapter one. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue this story about Caitlin's journey to master her powers.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Group

Human Abra chapter 2.

**I'm suprised that I got 11 views during the first week, I did not think people would find this story so soon. But I'm not complaning. The three other main characters will be introduced in this chapter. please read and enjoy.**

Caitlin awoke to the sound of voices.

'' Why did you turn her into an Abra?'' said a soft, quiet voice.

'' I told you I can't control these curses.'' said an emotionless voice.

''But I had expected a Ralts or even a Gothita.''

''Why does it even matter to you Prometheus, did you want her to turn into something else.'' a feminine voice teased.

''N-no.'' the soft voice said, ''and stop calling me Prometheus, my name is Absol, Zoey.''

The feminine one, who was apparently named Zoey, laughed at his answer and teased him. ''Really Prometheus?''

''Cease your fighting at once, She's awake.'' Said the emotionless voice.

Zoey stopped laughing and muttered.

''You're such a killjoy Tales.''

Caitlin now opened her eyes and saw three figures towering over her.

Two of them were standing on all fours and the last one looked human. After she'd gotten over the initial shock of their size, she felt that her body was different and then she remembered what one of them had said. ''Why did you turn her into a Abra?''

She immediately looked down to find two three fingered hands, two three toed feet and a brown torso. She then looked over her shoulder to find a yellow tail.

Questioning if she was dreaming she tried to speak.

''W-who are you people?'' Was all she managed to say.

'' We are a group of friends.'' Tales, who she saw was a Ninetails now, said. ''And we have experience with what's in people like you.''

''In me? What do you mean.'' Caitlin asked with curiosity and fear in her voice.

'' Our buddy Prometheus here has the ability to see potential dangers, and his power led us here because of your psychic power.'' Zoey, who looked like a human but something felt off, said.

''And we're here to help you master these powers.'' Tales said.

''We'll help you so that you won't become a threat to those around you, whether human or pokemon.''

''Right now we are outside of the Survival area and we're headed north east to another region.'' Absol said

''But first we will start your training, can you move yet?

Caitlin, who was still trying to make heads or tails of her surroundings, recognized the concern in his voice and tried to move only to be overwhelmed with drowsiness.

''I can't move.'' She began only to be interrupted by a light and then finding herself sitting on something soft and smooth. Realizing were she was she paused and soon Zoey's laugh could be heard. Absol threw her off his back and blushed heavily.

''Why did you do that?'' He asked, a bit angry sounding.

'' I'm sorry.'' The now scared Abra answered.

''I tried to stand up but it wouldn't work, and then I was sitting on your back.''

''Calm down, Absol.'' Tales said ''It's our goal to stop things like this from happening.''

Zoey, who had recovered from her laughing fit, came up to them and said. ''Guys, it's getting late. We can continue her training in the morning.''

After that they began setting up camp. Zoey raised the tents, Tales gathered firewood and made a campfire, and Absol gathered some berries they could roast. Caitlin just sat there going through the recent events.

''How did this happen?'' She asked herself. ''This morning I woke up, got dressed, ate, I watched the battles; I spoke with Darach, just a normal day. Is this vacation I was hoping for?''

Knowing she would not find the answer herself she turned and watch Zoey work. Caitlin still felt something was off about her but she had too much on her mind to be bothered with it. Suddenly an image of a beautiful black and red fox flashed before her eyes. She recovered from her shock and driven by curiosity the Abra now tried to bring the picture back, concentrating hard she found the image she was searching for and some more.

She saw an aging man in his late 50s pet the fox and she felt a feeling of sadness tied to the image.

Suddenly Zoey spun around and walked up to the Abra.

''Keep out of my mind.'' She said menacingly.''Next time I won't let you off this easy.''  
Caitlin sat there confused until Absol returned and threw her a Persim berry.

''This ought to help you.''

After their roasted berries they went to bed, everyone had their own tent. Catlin, who had been carried by Tales to her tent, laid herself down and felt the cold of the night. Soon her shivers were stopped, by what she didn't know, and she fell asleep.

Zoey watched the Abra as she fell asleep knowing that her species needed to sleep longer than any other pokemon, except for the legends obviously. She lay besides her, giving her warmth to the little Abra.

Then she too fell asleep.

**That concludes the second chapter of this story. Reviews are greatly appriciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Preparing

**Human Abra cp.3**

**Hello everyone. This chapter is a preperation for the journey in the next one. Please Read and Enjoy.  
**

The next day, Caitlin awoke and felt that whatever had given her warmth was no longer there. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a rustling and then the light came back.  
She was now sitting beside the site of the campfire and then she heard Tales say.  
''Look who's eager to start her training. But first, breakfast.''  
As on cue Absol walks by with loads of berries in a basket.  
''Could you help me roast these berries?''  
''Put them by the campfire.''

While Absol and Tales prepared breakfast Caitlin realized that Zoey was not there anymore. When she asked Absol he told her that Zoey was preparing the journey.

After breakfast they began her training again.  
''The most important thing for you is to teleport.'' Absol said.  
''I think you know the basics already, since you teleported out this morning.''  
The Abra tried to replicate what had happened during the morning, she focused on a place and tried to move, and the light came back.

She repeated this process with more and more accuracy until she fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
''I think it's time to get going. Can you carry her Absol?''  
Absol went over to the now sleeping Caitlin and picked her up.  
''I wonder if all went well for Zoey.'' He then said.

Meanwhile, near the Northern coast.

Zoey had since long finished what she set out for and was now searching for a specific pokemon. After half an hour she noticed a line of Seawaddles and knew she had found her. She waited in line until it was her turn and then she met the Leavanny she'd been searching for.  
''Hey Tailor, we have a job for you, think you can do it.''  
She showed her Tales' sketch.

''Sure but why do you need it?''  
''It's for a "client" of ours.''  
''Then say no more. It'll be my last project for today.''

''You've really done us all a favor by stopping these undeveloped powers.'' Tailor said while she worked.  
''Especially the very damaging ones, like Psychic or fire.''  
''Don't worry about it.'' Zoey said.  
''I'm sure he would be proud.'' Said the Leavanny quietly, immediately regretting it when she saw black mist coming out of her.  
''Sorry my mouth slipped.'' She said to Zoey who had turned sad.  
''Please just make this for me.'' Zoey said.  
Tailor understood that she wanted to be left alone and got to work.

After finishing her work Tailor tried to speak with Zoey again.  
''So what kind of "client" is it this time, a pokemon, a human, or a legend?''  
''You know that we've never been able to help the legends.'' Zoey said with a chuckle.  
''Our "client" is a human this time.''  
''So like Riley boy then, the one with the aura powers?'' Tailor asked.  
''She is much more timid than Riley was, but her powers are far greater.'' Zoey answered.  
''Then it's well that you found her.'' The Leavanny said.  
''Well would you look at the time. It's time for you to go.''  
''Bye Tailor. Thanks for doing us this favor.'' Zoey said while leaving.

Zoey found her friends and Caitlin training at the northern coast.  
''Hey Zoey.'' Tales said.  
''Did you find her? Do you have it?''  
''Yeah I found her and I have it.'' Zoey responded.  
''Caitlin, get over here.''

Caitlin stopped her training, which had consisted of teleporting away from Absol and Tales, and teleported to Zoey. When she landed she saw her holding a smaller replica of the hats she loves. Zoey placed the it on her head and said.  
''This will help you during our travels.''  
''Travels?'' Caitlin asked.  
''Are we supposed to travel?''  
''We forgot to tell you, didn't we.'' Absol said.  
''We are setting out for another region tomorrow, that's why we got the hat, to cure homesickness.'' Tales said.

After their conversation they started to prepare dinner and a place to sleep.  
They had the same jobs except that Caitlin now could follow Absol to help him gather berries.  
They had just returned to camp when Caitlin saw something flash by again.  
This time she saw a pup, what species she did not know, running away from its flock. This time a feeling of betrayal was tied to the image. Then it disappeared.

They ate, talked, and then they went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. A hint to which region they'll travel to next, Ukelele Pichu. Reviews are greatly appriciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 A last Farewell

Human Abra chapter 4

**I'm back. I have no excuse ****what so ever, so I'll just get back into the story.**

The next morning Caitlin was awoken when the roof of her tent started to cave in. She immediately teleported, which she had gotten used to now, out and saw a smiling Zoey disassembling her tent.

\- Good morning, she said while pointing towards the coast, today our journey will begin.

Caitlin looked at the coast and saw an enormous Pokemon resting in the bay.

\- That Wailord is the one who will carry us over the sea, she said, you should go see Tales, he was looking for you.

Caitlin then left her to continue and started to look around for the Ninetales, who were located on a close to here hill, according to Zoey.

Caitlin started teleporting, which she had gotten better at, around the area and was able to find Tales speaking to a bird holding a paper.

\- Ah. There you are, Tales said when he saw me. This here is a Pidove.

\- Hello, the bird said in a high pitched voice.

\- And he will carry your last letter before we return, Tales continued, you tell me what to write and then he will fly to the Battle Castle with the letter. This may be the last time you see this island in months or even years, so think closely about what you want to write.

Caitlin did as told and thought about what this meant.

No watching battles or distributing Castle Points. No chats or events with the other Frontier Brains. No Darach to serve her food or help her with everyday stuff. No meeting the PokeDex trio of Sinnoh. There were many, many everyday things that would simply vanish when she traveled, but when she thought of what would happen if she stayed without being able to control her powers.

\- Let us begin, she said to Tales.

_Dear Darach. Due to some certain information about my powers I'll not be able to return home any time soon. You've seen how far my powers evolved and this information ensures me that they will only grow to be more dangerous over time. Don't worry, I'm not going alone. I have met these three people and, although I've not known them for long, I feel that I can trust them._

_Please continue to run the Battle Castle in my absence and tell the challengers that I'm on a vacation. As for the other Brains, just tell them what I told you in this letter and please tell Mister Dia, Miss Platina and Mr Pearl not to worry, because I'll be alright._

_P.s. I'm unable to write because of a certain situation I'm in, so I'm having one of these people that are helping me write this letter, so don't be worried that it's not my handwriting._

\- Is that all? Tales asked and when Caitlin nodded he went to wash his tail, since he'd been using it to write.

Caitlin and the Pidove looked at the letter and were, surprised to see a beautiful handwriting. After the Pidove had flown of with the letter, Caitlin teleported to Absol and asked about the writing.

\- He's mentioned something about a Smeargle colony in the Howling Forest, but I know nothing more, He answered my question.

\- Anyways, you're ready to go? Zoey, who'd just arrived, asked.

Caitlin, Absol and Tales nodded and boarded the Wailord.

I'll be back, Caitlin thought to herself. Darach, Dia, Platina, Pearl, Palmer, Argenta, Thorton, Dhalia, I'll defiantly make it back.

And with that the journey began.

**Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always appreciated **


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey

**Human Abra Cp.5**

**Wow. This story has almost hit 100 views, Yay. Anyway, This chapter is more of a filler, but it sets the stage for the "Almia arc" as I will call it.  
Please Read and enjoy.**

\- The next step is telepathy, Tales said when the coast had disappeared out of sight. You're going to learn how to communicate through your mind and to some extent read the mind of others.

\- Ok, Caitlin said while nodding.

\- Now close your mind and try to concentrate on your mind, Tales continued.

Caitlin followed his instructions and saw a pink, glowing sphere were Tales was standing. She focused on the sphere and heard Tales voice.

\- Now try speaking, it said.

\- Can you hear me? She asked

\- Yes, he responded. This is telepathy, one of the three main powers of psychic types. The good thing about this is that no other pokemon or humans is able to hear these conversations. With the exception of skilled psychic types that can intercept telepathy. The bad thing about this is that you won't be able to talk to dark types as they are resistant to your psychic powers.

Caitlin nodded in understanding before realizing that Tales couldn't see her.

\- There is another power linked to telepathy, Tales continued. And that's the power to…

Caitlin didn't hear what he said as everything began to shake.

Caitlin felt a sharp pain in her head and saw pictures flash by her eyes.

Pictures of two three-tailed foxes flew by accompanied by a feeling of guilt.

Pictures of an old man and what looked like a half human, half pokemon were tied to a feeling of sadness.

Pictures of a lone pup were being kept company by a feeling of betrayal.

These pictures kept flashing by and Caitlin felt the pain in her head grow stronger. And then everything went black.

Caitlin had begun emitting power and some kind of pink aura was now surrounding her body. Absol was tending to the shaking Abra as Tales and Zoey argued.

\- What did you think you were doing Zoey? Tales said, his voice filled with anger. What made you think that shaking her was a good idea?

\- I only tried to wake her up, she responded. I thought you were done teaching her.

\- She is asleep now, Absol said trying to stop the arguing. I've set up a Substitute to absorb her excess power. Please stop arguing, she's going to be fine.

Zoey turned and walked to the Wailords tail before transforming back into her pokemon form and sitting down, her back turned to the others.

Tales on the other hand sat down on the Wailords head to calm down.

\- It's good that this trip soon is over, Absol said while sighing.

The 4 travellers slept through the night and were awakened by the Wailords voice.

\- We'll arrive at our destination shortly, he said. Next stop, Almia.

**That's all for now. Please Review if you feel like it.**


End file.
